


The History of Lesbian Dresses

by Matrya



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, and also most of ayitl never happened, based on an au where the last four words were 'paris asked me out', that's your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: Rory and Lorelai look for the perfect dress, now that Paris finally got up the nerve to ask her best friend out."Take what you need.", Fictober 2018





	The History of Lesbian Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my fave Fictober so far!
> 
> I also tried to tag it as Rory Gilmore/Paris Hilton, so that's a thing.

Lorelai kicks her feet behind her as she twirls a Red Vine between her fingers and watches her daughter, amusement completely unmasked. "Take what you need, or want. Except that black Marc Jacobs dress because I'm planning to give Luke a crisis on his one night off and I don't want to dry clean before then."

Aggressively flicking through her mother's excessively-packed closet, Rory shakes her head. "See, this is the problem with dating a friend. If it was just…just a random someone, then there are no expectations. Like, with Paul? With Paul, I could pull anything off because he hadn't seen _sixteen years_ of my dressing up. There was nothing to compare me to!"

"You know that's ridiculous, right?" When Rory glares at her, Lorelai nods. "It is. Paris is going to think you look amazing no matter what and the two of you are going to have a great, if highly-strung, time." With a raise of her eyebrows, she challenges her daughter, "You guys have managed to figure out how to have fun together for most of the last sixteen years, even when you hated each other."

Rory rolls her eyes and pulls out a silvery, almost-geometric dress and, instead of holding it up, asks, "What was this for?"

"It was for me, and for Givenchy thinking lingerie was clothes. I liked it for twenty-second and…then I realized I might be too old for lingerie as clothes."

"I don't think 'old' describes you." Rory puts the hanger back where it came from and tucks her hair behind her ears. "I just want something classy, and pretty. Paris is still keeping some kind of vice-grip hold on what our plans actually are but I'm not supposed to wear 'anything that would look commonplace at a theme park or newspaper office'." Eyes panicking, Rory wonders, "Does she think those are similar?"

Lorelai shrugs and climbs up. "Paris? Probably. I went a little nuts on a Michael Kors clearance rack and I _think_ I have a couple of good options in the ancillary closet."

"I thought Luke vetoed that," Rory notes, even as she heads for Luke's closet. When her mother brushes it off, so  does she. "Did you get that light blue one?"

Lorelai makes a non-committal noise. "It's not really seasonal, is it?"

Rory takes a moment to stick her tongue out before she pulls out the dress in question. "Maybe not but with a good coat?"

"Or you could grab the black one," Lorelai counters, leaning against the wall. "Like, on a scale of one to ten, how nervous are you?"

"How nervous were you for your first date with Luke?"

"Hey!" Lorelai pouts. "You know that I didn't even know it was a date, and I didn't make an idiot of myself until afterward."

Rory grabs the black one and holds them up together. "Okay, your second date?"

Lorelai reaches for something different and holds it up in front of Rory. " _This_ is the dress."

"It's _very_ red," Rory notes, eyeing the billowing silhouette.

A slow grin spread across Lorelai's face and she points out, "It's romantic and flirty, but also aggressive, and if there's one thing Paris has been for…always, every moment of her life, it's aggressive."

Taking the dress, Rory nods. "Okay, you have a point. And I happen to know that Paris likes red a _lot_ , but I don't usually wear this much red." She looks it over and moves toward the mirror, holding it up. "Do you still have my black coat? The Stella one with the tie and the square-y hem?" When her mother says nothing, she goes on. "You borrowed it for Christmas last year because you didn't have a coat that looked right with that fit-and-flare number with the petticoat."

"Oh, that. Yes. I was hoping you would forget because it's beautiful and I was thinking about leaving Luke for it." She grins, though. "I'll grab it, fine, but when I get back, you need to finally explain to me how this whole you-and-Paris thing happened because you know I love her but it sounds like a murder-suicide waiting to happen."

As her mother leaves, Rory calls after her, "Then red is probably a good call, if I'm planning to bleed all over it."

She looks in the mirror again and holds the dress close to her body. She sways a little, watches the way the dress sways and the swirls around her knees. Sixteen years ago, she helped Paris dress for her first date, out of this very closet, and now everything circles back. The two of them have come such a long way and she silently hopes that everything goes well. Rory has no idea what she would do without Paris.

Her mother's voice approaches, "You know, when you said 'Paris asked me out', I thought you were joking and you were going to tell me you were pregnant or something."

"Ha," Rory hollers back, even as Lorelai enters the room. "You have seen me with babies; that's a terrible idea."

Lorelai drapes the coat across her daughter's shoulders and looks at her in the mirror. "Looks like you have the perfect dress." She squeezes and arm around her shoulders and kisses the side of her head. "My baby, all grown up and dating her college roommate."

Ducking away, Rory heads for the bathroom to change, to confirm the fit. "I already told you! We never had an experimental phase!"

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and critique are welcome as always. Kudos are also welcome, mostly because kudos is a fun word!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little bit of date prep. Maybe more will come from this, because the world needs Rory/Paris.


End file.
